Hyper, Insanity and Punishments!
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: Everthing has it's pros and cons. What are the cons of being 'hyper', you may ask? A lot. And usually the hyper person would get punished.
1. Kiba

_I do not own Naruto. And WARNING: this is a crack-fic. Flames are allowed; I'll just laugh them off. And I don't know why I said that. Actually, I do. Because I'm insane. So to those who are adventurous enough to explore this fanfic, please, do read on. But be warned as high amounts of hyperness and insanity might make you insane… with that in mind, please enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

"This is called coffee. High amounts off caffeine. Well, it's not _really_ coffee, it's a coffee flavoured candy."

"Can I have one?"

Hi there! You might know me from The fight for Akamaru! fanfic. Or maybe not. if you don't, please do check it out. The author would appreciate that. You see, all these events have already happened. I'm just relaying the story to you. So that is the reason why I can rant on and on and on and on… you get the picture. You might wonder who said that, Right? Well, the first and third lines were Kiba and my line is obviously the second. Now I know that everything, EVERYTHING, has consequences, even if it may seem to be a harmless act. But believe me, everything has the cons…

Why did I say everything has its pros and cons? It started out with that conversation and ended up in a not-so-good ending. This is how it went:

After eating the candy, he immediately became… hyper. Like Vrin. But it's 1000 times worse. Why? I don't know how to explain. But I can tell you this: when Vrin gets hyper, she talks nonsense like "Wasuawhadaef"… and gets 'punching fever'. But Kiba? He jumps up and down, up and down, up and down… he bounds through the trees like a bullet, and pass by you and the only reason you knew he was there is because of the wind. Like I said, _way_ worse.

Anyways, he then starting bouncing between two trees; literally. It was highly amusing to watch, but then… he shot right past me, and started yelling, "I'mma burn down the ramen shops, I'm gonna kill somebody, I'm gonna be FREE! FREEDOM!"

Akamaru trotted to where I was. "Arf?"

"Sorry Akamaru. Thought he should try it. Now I know, he can't take caffeine."

"Arf. Arf arf arf?"

"I suggest we go after him before he turns his words into reality."

I ran after Kiba, passing Vrin, Carol and Carlie at the same time. When they saw me running, they looked at me like I was crazy. Sometimes I am with them. "Kiba's hyper, gotta go stop 'im!" I said, when I zipped past them.

When I looked back, I saw them all following me. "I would pay to see Kiba being hyper!" Carol explained.

"Me too!" said Carlie. I mean, Carlie said.

"I want to know how he gets hyper!" Vrin exclaimed.

I wasn't looking when I saw I was gonna bump into Itachi. I swerved to the left, Carol to the right, Carlie JUMPED over him and Vrin…halted right in front of him, said, "Whateyouherulitehu?" that meant she was in hyper mode.

"RUN!" I said that because her punching fever would kick in soon. As if on cue, "PUNCHING FEVER!" Vrin started chasing _us_.

"We gotta stop _two_ hyper people now?" Carlie asked, in disbelief.

"Apparently," Carol replied.

Vrin suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Sorry, just joking! Wanted to see Itachi's reaction."

We all groaned. "Wait, how did we almost crash into him in the first place?" Carlie asked. Everyone was quiet.

"OMIGOSH I FORGOT ABOUT KIBA!" I said, breaking the silence.

That's when I noticed Akamaru wasn't here. "GO AND FIND THE DOG BOY!" Vrin said.

"AND LET'S FIND THE BUG GUY TOO!" Carol exclaimed.

"What does Shino got to do with this? I don't get it. Seriously, I don't," I said, surprised that she would suggest that.

"Nevermind. AFTER KIBA!"

They all ran off. By the time we managed to find Kiba, he'd managed to burn down the ramen shop and was now fighting Naruto. We stopped the fight, apologised for the burnt ramen store, tied him up to the middle pole at the training ground and let him stay there. But I also wonder, how is Tobi at the Akatsuki base… whether he was worse than this.


	2. Tobi

At the Akatsuki base… [General POV]

Itachi just got back from his excursion in the Hidden Leaf Village. He was supposed to find any info on the jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. But it was no use, since he knew he was discovered. Well, it wasn't an official mission; he just did it for no apparent reason.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! HE IS SUCH A GOOD BOY THAT HAS EATEN CANDY! YAYAYAYAYYAYA!"

Itachi sighed. "who gave Tobi candy?" he said that as he opened the door leading to Deidara's room.

Deidara and Sasori were arguing. When they realised Itachi was there, Itachi repeated his question. After a moment of silence…

"HE DID IT (UN)!"

They came to a long winded explanation how Deidara/Sasori forgot to close the darn fridge door and took out the candy blah blah blah… no use knowing their story, they were just making it up.

After that, they heard BANG! CRASH! SWOOP! BLOOD DRIPPING! SWEARING… you get the idea, right? Anyway, what Tobi did was this: he banged every door in the Akatsuki base (except Deidara's door) and then proceeded to break every single plate in the base. He then stole Hidan's scythe, then cut Hidan's head off, then hodan started swearing. How did he swear? "Come here, you BEEEP, I'm sure as BEEP gonna kill you, you BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEP BEEEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! You sure as BEEP gonna die!" [A/N: oh, I'm sorry, I'm easily traumatised by these things, and I don't like writing them]

So… then Tobi got strangled by Leader-sama (Pain/Pein), got a 1000 papercuts from Konan, got eaten then regurgitated by Zetsu, got poisoned by Sasori, sliced to ribbons by Kisame, exploded by Deidara, got cursed by Hidan (nope, his head wasn't reattached yet), got ignored by Kakuzu (who was busy counting his money) and last but not least, got the WORST kind of Tsukuyomi from Itachi.

Conclusion? Being hyper at the Akatsuki base can mean death. Be hyper at you own risk. If you still want to be hyper, be hyper at Konoha and get tied up to a pole. :D


End file.
